


MCU Mid-Credits Scene Idea

by MsFaust



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mid-credits, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Given that Disney acquired 21st Century Fox, and thus got the F4 back...





	MCU Mid-Credits Scene Idea

(Scene: A high-tech meeting room. Agent Abigail Brand stands before a screen, looking at the various men and women seated around a table.)

Brand: Gentlemen, ladies. As you are no doubt aware, the invasion by the being known as Thanos and his forces, as well as the resulting events, have made it clear that we cannot remain isolated from the rest of the universe. If we don't know what's out there, how are we supposed to defend ourselves if--no, when another invasion occurs?

(She turns and brings up a series of images on the screen behind her.)

Brand: Therefore, I believe it is not merely necessary but crucial that we resume our previous efforts to see what lies beyond Earth. In fact, I have already taken the liberty of putting together a team for an interstellar expedition, planned out using knowledge acquired from some of the more knowledgeable heroes who participated in both battles against Thanos.

Nick Fury: So who's going to lead this team? I certainly hope you have someone capable in mind.

Brand: Actually...

(Zoom in on the screen, which displays a picture of a man with brown hair. Next to the picture is the name REED RICHARDS.)

Brand: ...I do.


End file.
